Rainbow Trout
|image= |category= Fishing |subcategory= Fish |statsImage= |rarity= 75 |difficulty= 55 |levelUnlock=0 |bait= Red Lure |experience= 25 |energy= 32 |purchasePrice= 1 |sellPrice= 55 |locationImage= }} The is a type of fish. Locations This item can be fished in the following areas: ;Africa *Sebkha de Timimoun, Algeria *Man and Woman Lakes, Cameroon *Congo River Basin, Democratic Republic of the Congo *Cara Oasis, Egypt *Tinkisso Falls, Guinea *Gedi, Kenya *Gulf of Sidra, Libya *Morombe, Madagascar *Monkey Bay, Malawi *Osun-Osogbo, Nigeria *The Seychelles, Seychelles *Freetown, Sierra Leone *Lome, Togo *Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe ;Asia *Aydingkol, China *Bosten Lake, China *Changzhi, China *Chaohu Lake, China *Chengdu, China *Dagze Lake, China *Fengdu, China *Ganhe River, China *Jinsha River, China *Lake Dongting, China *Lancang River, China *Nujiang River, China *Qinghai Lake, China *Yalu He River, China *Sambhar Lake, India *Hammer Lake, Iraq *Namak Lake, Iraq *Tharthar Lake, Iraq *Sea of Galilee, Israel *Koga Village, Japan *Kurume, Japan *Lake Inder, Kazakhstan *Bei'er Lake, Mongolia *Taedong River, North Korea *Sarygamysh Lake, Turkmenistan *Aral Sea, Uzbekistan *Tudakul Lake, Uzbekistan ;Australia & Oceania *Agnes Water, Australia *Bathurst Island, Australia *Drysdale River, Australia *Guthalungra, Australia *Lake Amarillo, Australia *Lake George, Australia *Lake Macleod, Australia *Mornington Island, Australia *Rudall River, Australia *Tunnel Creek, Australia *Woomargama, Australia *Yermalner Island, Australia ;Europe *Lake Neusiedl, Austria *Braslau Lakes, Belarus *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus *Himmelbjerget, Denmark *Langelinie, Denmark *Varska, Estonia *Vormsi, Estonia *Aland Islands, Finland *Hailuoto, Finland *Inari, Finland *Kainuu Sea, Finland *Kaldoaivi, Finland *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland *Lokka Reservoir, Finland *Pielinen, Finland *Broceliande Forest, France *Calais Shore, France *Cap de Nice, France *Lake Leman, France *Vix, France *Mulde, Germany *Eleusis, Greece *Lake Balaton, Hungary *Skellig Michael, Ireland *Florence, Italy *La Spezia, Italy *Curonian Spit, Lithuania *Lake Galve, Lithuania *Dabie Lake, Poland *Vistula, Poland *Warta, Poland *Agroal, Portugal *Sagres Point, Portugal *Dunai River, Romania *Don River, Russia *Irtysh River, Russia *Kazanka Confluence, Russia *Kivach Waterfall, Russia *Lake Baikal, Russia *Lake Beloye, Russia ;Europe cont'd *Lake Cheko, Russia *Lupchinga Island, Russia *Severomorsk, Russia *Strelka, Russia *White Sea, Russia *Zeya River, Russia *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain *Ibiza, Spain *Tower of Hercules, Spain *Fibysjon, Sweden *Storsjon, Sweden *Vattern, Sweden *Lake Greifen, Switzerland *Imbros Island, Turkey *Nemrut Golu, Turkey *Payas, Turkey *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey *Yanartas, Turkey *Smotrych River, Ukraine *Sudak Shore, Ukraine *Giant's Causeway, United Kingdom *Guernsey, United Kingdom *Isle Of Man, United Kingdom *Isle Of Wight, United Kingdom *Loch Ness, United Kingdom *Norfolk Broads, United Kingdom *Oban, United Kingdom *Pass of Llanberis, United Kingdom *Ring of Brodgar, United Kingdom *Watch Croft, United Kingdom *Yorkshire Dales, United Kingdom ;North America *North Bimini, Bahamas *Alice Lake, Canada *Akimiski Island, Canada *Cold Lake, Canada *Deninu Kue, Canada *Great Bear Lake, Canada *La Gaspesie, Canada *Okanagan Lake, Canada *Opasquia, Canada *Reindeer Lake, Canada *Sioux Lookout, Canada *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos, Canada *Ukkusiksalik, Canada *Western Fundy Shore, Canada *Zacaton, Mexico *Alligator Bend, United States *Bellhammon Tract, United States *Cascade Springs, United States *Clear Creek, United States *Cunningham Island, United States *Cypress Creek, United States *Deepwater Creek Bay, United States *Emerald Bay, United States *Great Salt Lake, United States *Kodiak Island, (Alaska) United States *Lake o' the dalles, United States *Mendenhall Valley, (Alaska) United States *Nankoweap Rapid, United States *Niagra Falls, United States *Nunivak Island, (Alaska) United States *Omak Lake, United States *Pelican Bay, United States *Pilot Rock, United States *Port Orange, United States *Spirit Lake, United States ;South America *Iguazu Falls, Argentina *Lago Los Barreales, Argentina *Laguna de Monte, Argentina *Mar Chiquita, Argentina *Lake Titicaca, Bolivia *Amazon River, Brazil *Fonte Boa, Brazil *Novo Progresso, Brazil *Represa de Manso, Brazil *Represa de Sao Simao, Brazil *Rondonia, Brazil *Sempre Vivas, Brazil *Chonchi, Chile *Easter Island, Chile *Rio Maule, Chile *Parque Arvi, Colombia *Yasuni, Ecuador *Huacachina Oasis, Peru *Angel Falls, Venezuela *Lake Maracaibo, Venezuela Baits The following baits will allow you to catch this fish: *Red Lure Rods *Rough Fishing Pole - *Basic Fishing Rod - *Gnomish Rod - *Bamboo Rod - *Shockwave Rod - *Silent Ninja Rod - *Sparkle Rod - *Rainforest Rod - *Voodoo Strike Rod - *Dragon's Roar Rod - *Neptune's Sceptre - Uses Recipes Cooking Recipes: *Roast Rainbow Trout *Stir Fried Trout Quests *None Achievements *Global Fisher-folk Achievement (1 needed) *Master Fisher-Folk Achievement (50 needed) *Boss Fisher-Folk Achievement (100 needed) Loot *None to 55 . }} }} Category:Almanac Category:Fish Category:Fishing Category:Update September 2012